Coming Back Together
by UniTree
Summary: Ron and Hermione come back together after pushing each other away. Their children and them forgive and become a family again.


Notes: This is a story about Ron and Hermione coming back together after pushing each other away.

Ron came home early on a long weekend. Harry and Ginny where watching Rose and Hugo this weekend. Ron was starting to worry about his marriage. He and Hermione loved each other but they had some real problems. They didn't talk about anything but their kids and had lost trust and hadn't made love in 9 months. "Hermione?" Ron called as he walked into her home office.

"What," Hermione asked, furiously scrawling on a piece of parchment, books and papers scattered all over her desk.

"How was your day?" Ron asked sitting down on a spare chair.

"Fine," Hermione answered automatically, still staring intently at a graph in a book.

"The kids are both fine glad you asked." Ron said in an emotionless voice.

Hermione didn't answer for a moment as she wrote down notes on another piece of parchment. After a minute she turned to Ron, "What's wrong?"

"Our marriage." Ron said walking out and going to their bedroom. Hermione looked confused. She set down her quill and took out the one from behind her ear. She followed Ron into the bedroom.

Ron sat down on the bed. "When was the last time you and I talked without it being about the kids or the bills or work?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered, still puzzled.

"We either need to fix us or divorce because I'm miserable and the kids are watching us fall apart." Hermione stared at him in shock.

"We don't talk, we don't trust each other, we don't make love, Rose is scared of you, Hugo doesn't know what he did wrong but he cries all the time." Ron said standing up.

"It's not like you've tried to do anything," Hermione said flatly. "You're always working late and you never try to kiss me or anything. Rose used to always go to you when she had problems, now she goes to Ginny or George."

"Well when you act like a bitch why would I kiss you?" Ron said. "Rose comes to me more than you. And Hugo is scared of you."

"I don't have time to act like anything. You're never here. And why would my children be scared of me?" Hermione said, her expression turning defeated.

"Because you yell at him. He wet his pants the last time you tore into him. He's 5 Hermione." Ron said trying not to get too mad.

"I do not! You're the one who always shoos him off when he wanted to play with you," Hermione said firmly.

"At least he doesn't piss himself when I do." Ron yelled at her. Ron took a death breath. "This is what I mean." Hermione slumped against the wall, her head in her hands.

"I love you Hermione but we can't live like this." Ron said sitting next to her.

Hermione had started crying. "I don't know what to do," she sobbed.

"We both need to stop yelling at each other." Ron whispered taking her hand.

Hermione turned into his chest to cry, something she had wanted to do for months.

Ron pulled her onto his lap. "I still love you." Ron said softly.

"I love you, too," Hermione cried.

"I want us to work." Ron said rubbing her back softly. "We need to cut back at work." Ron whispered.

"I don't want to loose you," Hermione sobbed into his shirt.

Ron held her to his chest. "I need you." Ron whispered into her neck.

"I couldn't live without you," Hermione choked out.

"Then we need to work at this." Ron said intertwining their fingers something he hadn't done that in months. Hermione looked down at their hands. She pulled back to look at him. Slowly, she moved to kiss him cautiously. Ron moved his hand to her cheek. He pressed his lips softly to hers.

Hermione moved her hand to his hair, running her fingers through it as she deepened the kiss lightly. Ron moved his tongue against hers lightly. He shifted her so she was straddling him to make it easier to kiss. Hermione pulled her hand from his to wrap both her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth. Ron's tongue moved into her mouth and stroked her tongue softly. His hands moved to her waist. Hermione moaned as she moved her tongue to his.

Ron broke the kiss panting hard. His rested his forehead against hers. Hermione was gasping for air as she stared into his eyes, another thing she had missed. "That felt good." Ron smiled softly.

Hermione smiled as she panted. "I missed that."

"I don't want a divorce but we have to fix things." Ron said rubbing her sides lightly. Hermione nodded.

"I promise to be home from dinner 5 out of 7 nights." Ron said going first.

"I promise to not bring any work home," Hermione whispered.

"I promise to spend at least an hour with out alone a night before bed."

"I promise to stop yelling so much."

"I promise not to drink when I'm in a pissed mood."

"I promise to spend at least two hours a night with you and the kids. More, most likely," Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"I promise to hold you every night I'm not working the night shift."

"I promise to make love to you at least once a week," Hermione emphasized the 'at least'.

"I promise to make sure you come too." Ron whispered rubbing her back softly.

"I promise to never let it get this bad again," Hermione leaned up to look into his eyes.

Ron had tears in his eyes as he kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said softly, caressing his cheek like she always used to.

"Me too." Ron said kissing her neck softly. "We need to talk to the kids too." Hermione nodded, putting her face against his neck.

"And Harry and Ginny. I'm sure everyone has noticed," Hermione muttered.

"I talked to them but we can." Ron said enjoying being close to her after so much time away. Hermione pulled away and stood up.

"What?" Ron said worried with how fast she moved.

"Come on," Hermione beckoned before she moved to the dresser and changed into one of his shirts and shorts. She moved towards the bed. Ron grinned like a teenage as she sipped to his boxers and got in next to her. Hermione cuddled to his chest, smiling softly.

Ron put an arm around her keeping her close. "I feel like I did the first time I was in bed with you." Ron said smiling softly.

"That was one of the best moments of my life," Hermione whispered, her head on his chest.

"We did have a pretty much time." Ron said moving his hand slowly down her back. "Remember what I said to you to get you to start things?" Ron laughed softly.

"House elves," Hermione grinned.

"I was thinking more along the lines of: "give it a little kiss it won't bite." Ron said turning bright red.

Hermione laughed, "Oh, wrong start, then."

"I thought it was a good start to the night." Ron said kissing her softly.

Hermione kissed him back. "I love you, Ron."

"Love you too Mione." Ron said kissing her nose like he use to do.

Hermione moved her hand to lightly stroke his chest.

Ron growled softly. "Do you like being Head of the Law department my lovely boss?"

"I like bossing you around," Hermione smirked.

"You have done that since you were 11, 20 years ago."

"Don't make me sound so old," Hermione wrinkled her nose. Ron laughed at her.

Hermione poked his side. "Fine, be like that," Hermione bit back a smirk as she rolled over.

Ron pressed against her lower back. "Give it a kiss love it won't bite." Ron whispered into her ear. His hand moved to her belly rubbing softly. Hermione let out a staggering moan.

"Let me make love to my wife. 8 months Hermione. It's been 8 months." Hermione took his hand and moved it to show him how well she knew that.

"Love your tits." Ron growled as he lightly rubbed her. Hermione moaned deeply, moving her chest up. She pushed her hips back against him, twisting them.

Ron filled her on her back moving over her. "I can't wait." Ron said looking into her eyes. Hermione pulled at his boxers, her eyes darkening.

Ron pulled his boxers down all ready painfully hard. He pushed her shorts and knickers down and threw all that across the room. He pumped himself a few times and slipped into her. "Mother of Merlin. So tight." Ron groaned.

Hermione cried out, her body arching. "Fuck," she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled off her shirt and pressed her chest into his.

Ron moved his hand to her nub remembering how to move her. "Love you." Ron said moving hard in and out of her as he rubbed her just the right way.

Hermione was moaning loudly, her nails digging into him. "Ron," she gasped.

Ron knew he wouldn't last long it had been far too long since they had made love. He came deep inside of her then moved down sucking hard on her nub.

Hermione screamed, clenching the sheets as she groaned his name, coming hard on his face. She laid there, panting as she shook.

Ron kissed up her body and laid on his side pressed him together. "That felt amazing." Ron panted.

Hermione latched onto him, her leg over his. She was still shaking a bit, gasping hard.

"Like that did you?" Ron said nuzzling her neck.

"I missed you being inside me," Hermione whispered.

"I missed being inside you." Ron said looking into her eyes. His cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I love you," Hermione said softly.

"Love you more." Ron whispered laughing softly.

"Nope," Hermione smiled. "Not possible."

"Did I keep my promise in full?" Ron asked putting his hand in her hip.

"You didn't hear that," Hermione smiled. She moved her head onto his shoulder. "Is it alright if I go to sleep? You tire me out."

"Yeah love Ronnie's got you." Ron put his arm around her tightly pulling them close.

"Good," Hermione whispered as she slowly fell into a content sleep.

Ron was use to staying up at night. He held her until he feel asleep about 3. He woke up the next morning to Hermione kissing him awake. "Morning."

"Hi," Hermione smiled, her chin on his chest.

"Want me to make you breakfast don't you?" Ron smiled rubbing her back.

"Of course not," Hermione said, mockingly appalled.

Ron kissed her softly. "I ate last night."Ron said sheepishly.

"Are you still going to bed really late," Hermione asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Ron shrugged."About 3 last night."

"What did you do for that long?"

"Watched you sleep. I use to do that a lot when I was working nights and had one off." Ron said tucking some hair behind her ear. "I thought about shifting my work around too."

"I'd rather have you with me at night," Hermione whispered.

"I got offered the 2nd in command job for the Auror department. 9 to 4, 4 days a week." Ron whispered. "I'd work with you all day."

Hermione bit her lip against a grin. "Are you going to take it?"

"Thinking about it. Better pay. My office would be next to you. No missions, no late nights. I'd have to play the political game but nothing I haven't done before. I'd do relations between the lawyers and Aurors." Ron said rubbing her back as her grin grew.

Hermione tried but failed to hide her smile. "I'd like that very much," she whispered.

"I'd have to deal with you all day. I mean work with you all day." Ron laughed softly. Hermione stuck her tongue at him.

"I'll take it if you delegate out so we work the same shift. No more of this coming home at 9 shit." Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "I can arrange that."

"Then I'll tell Harry when we pick up the kids." Ron said nuzzling her neck.

Hermione lightly stroked his neck. "What time?"

"Tomorrow. Ginny was taking them all to a Harpies thing today." Ron smiled softly.

"Good," Hermione murmured, pulling herself closer to Ron.

"Last night doesn't just fix everything does it?" Ron whispered.

"It was a good start," Hermione murmured.

"But we still have a lot to talk about." Ron said softly. "I think that we'll be aright as long as we talk." Ron whispered. Hermione nodded.

Ron and Hermione got somewhat dressed and had breakfast. Then Ron got some parchment out. "Ok so work is taken care of for now. What else?" Ron asked.

Hermione was leaning against Ron, need to be closer. "Alone time?"

Ron put his arm around her. "At least an hour a night alone. Rose goes to bed by 9 most nights so I say from 9:30 threw 10:30 every night we turn the T.V. off and everything else and having a drink or whatever and sit next to the fire place and just talk." Ron purposed.

"Or other things," Hermione smiled lightly, nodding in agreement

"That's a different subject." Ron said kissing her temple.

"The kids?" Hermione said, suggesting another.

"Rose is scared that because she hasn't shown a great deal of magic that you will get mad at her. We know she's not a squib I just think she's scared of letting us down so she's suppressing it." Ron said softly.

Hermione looked down. "I'll talk to her."

"Hugo is . . ." Ron said softly. "He is a mess. He tires to sleep with me every night you don't come home to tuck him in. He's lying; he hit me the other day saying he was mad because I was mad at you. I've tried punishing him. I've tired a lot of things."

Hermione was still looking down sadly. "We'll both have to talk to him."

Ron nodded. "He asked me the other day if I loved you. He said Uncle Harry loves and Aunt Ginny and he holds her hand and you don't do that with Mummy." Ron said pulling Hermione a little closer. Hermione moved into his lap, her face hidden in his neck.

"Love you baby." Ron said softly holding her close.

"I love you and I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"It was my fault too." Ron said wring some of their thoughts on the paper.

Hermione had on of her hands on his shoulder. "Love making," Hermione whispered.

"Now?" Ron asked grinning a little. Hermione smiled lightly and poked the paper.

"I say at least every Tuesday. That way we have a day we know we are so we can plan around it." Ron said rubbing the back of her thigh. Hermione nodded against his neck.

"But I'm open to more." Ron said winking.

Hermione laughed, "As am I, love."

Ron checked the paper. The put a spell on it to make it a contract. "As my lawyer is this fair?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione laughed and read it over. She nodded.

Ron signed it and handed the quill to Hermione. Hermione signed it then kissed Ron.

The next day Ron Flooed over to get the kids when Hermione was still sleeping. He sent Rose in to wake her up knowing at 8 she would be able to talk a little well he got Hugo ready. Rose walked in and looked at her Mum. They looked the same all but for her red hair and freckles. "Mum." Rose said softly.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see Rose standing there, looking nervous. Hermione sat up, smiling. "Hey, baby. Did you have fun at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's?"

Rose looked down and nodded. "Yes Ma'am." Rose shifted from one side to the other.

Hermione tried to keep her composure as she moved to make room. "Want to get in?" Hermione asked, patting the spot next to her.

Rose timidly moved to get next to her mother. She hugged Ron's pillow. Like her mum she liked the smell of his after shave. She shaved before bed so he had it on his pillow. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure, love," Hermione smiled lovingly though it broke her heart to see her daughter like this.

"Do you hate me because I'm not good at magic? Because I try I really do." Rose whispered. She hugged Ron's pillow harder.

Hermione's face fell. She bit her lip against tears. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her close. "Of course not, Rosie. Never think that. Your dad and I love you very much and will love you no matter what."

Rose held back her tears. "Why don't you want to be around me then?"

Hermione couldn't help the tears that fell. "I'm so sorry, baby. I've been very stupid lately but that's going to change, okay?"

Rose nodded weakly.

Hermione kissed her forehead. "Your dad and I are going to be home every night to be with you and Hugo. We're going to work together and not bring any work home. We'll be all yours until you have to go to bed."

"Really." Rose asked looking up at her mum. She was trying not to look too happy as if it might get pulled out from under her. "Even if I'm bad at magic?"

Hermione cupped her face, "Love, it doesn't matter if you're the best witch of your age or if you're a squib. We love you no matter what. We don't care what magic you can or cannot do, we still care about you very, very much. Want to know something?"

"What?" Rose asked softly.

"One of the greatest wizards I know didn't do magic until he was ten, I think," Hermione smiled lightly.

"Who?" Rose asked getting a look Hermione still had.

"Neville," Hermione smiled.

"Uncle Neville!" Rose eyes went wide.

Hermione grinned and nodded, "Yes. He wasn't that great in school, only in Herbology, but he eventually became a very skilled fighter and helped your father and I a great deal."

"When . . . When did you first do magic?" Rose asked softly taking Hermione's hand.

"Um," Hermione thought for a moment. "I'm sure I did small things when I was little, like all kids do, but I think my first real show of magic was when I was seven. I was in elementary school and I was annoyed at this boy for picking on me. I made the swing set break out from under him." Hermione laughed lightly, putting her hand over her daughter's.

Rose smiled a little. "When did Daddy?" Rose asked. She liked stories.

"If I remember correctly, his was when he was six or seven as well. He broke your Uncle Fred's toy," Hermione smirked.

Rose giggled. "I love you Mummy." Rose said softly.

Hermione leaned down to kiss Rose's cheek. "I love you, Rosie," Hermione whispered. "Want to hear another story?"

Rose nodded.

"How about... the first magic I saw Daddy do," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah!" Rose grinned.

"Here, hop in my lap," Hermione leaned against the headboard.

Rose moved into her mum's lap and snuggled against her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her. "Well, it was our very first train ride on the Hogwarts Express. I didn't know anyone, not even your Daddy or Uncle Harry. I was helping Uncle Neville find his toad, Trevor. He lost Trevor all the time. Anyway, I walked into your dad and Uncle Harry's compartment and asked them if they'd seen the frog. I saw that your Daddy was about to cast a spell and stayed and watched," Hermione smiled. "Want to know the spell?"

Rose nodded yes looking up at her mum with a grin.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow," Hermione laughed. "He was trying to turn his pet rat yellow. It was an old animal passed down from Uncle Percy. I'm sure the spell would've worked if the rat was really a rat, but that's a story for another time. Anyway, it didn't work and of course, I'm sure I made a smart comment. I also told him he had dirt on his nose."

Rose giggled at she looked at her mum. "You were good at school right?" Rose asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Was Daddy?"

Hermione smirked, "When he wanted to be."

"I want to be good like you." Rose said hugging her.

"You will be, love," Hermione rubbed her back. "And even if you're not, we'll all love you."

Rose smiled. "Al picks on me because I like reading. But yesterday I beat him on a broom." Rose smiled proudly.

Hermione grinned brightly, laughing. "Your dad will be very proud to hear that. And don't listen to Al, reading it great. I love to read and I do it even though your daddy picks on me."

Rose smiled at her mum. "I want to be Head Girl."

"Then you've got to work hard and do the best you can. I'm sure you'll get it. You'll be able to do something I never got to do," Hermione smiled.

"But Daddy said you were the best witch in the school . . . how come you weren't?" Rose asked.

"Well, Daddy, Uncle Harry, and I didn't finish school like you're supposed to," Hermione said softly, still rubbing her back. "I went back the next year after skipping my seventh, your dad and Uncle Harry didn't."

"I'm sorry." Rose said hugging her mum. Ron came in with a dress Hugo a few moments later. "How are my two best girls?"

Hermione smiled at Ron, nodding. "We're good, how are my two favorite men?"

Hugo was attached to his dad's leg. "Come on Rosie you need to get dressed and your mum and I need to talk to Hugo. You can come back in after ok." Rose nodded and went to shower. Hermione kissed Rose's cheek before she went to shower.

"Hey, Hugo, did you have fun at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's?" Hermione smiled. Hugo didn't like at her. Hermione bit her lip.

"Hugo answer you mum." Ron said softly. He picked him up and walked to the bed.

"She's mean." Hermione sucked in a breath, tears forming quickly.

"Hugo that's not nice. She's your mum and she loves you." Ron said softly.

"Do you?" Hugo asked with tears in his eyes looking at his mum.

Hermione's tears started to fall as she nodded. "Yes, I do, Hugo. Very much."

Hugo hugged her tightly. "Missed you Mummy." Hugo said into her neck.

Hermione let out a small sob as she held Hugo to her tightly. "I'm sorry, baby. I promise, things are going to be different."

Hugo nodded holding her tightly. He was trying to act like a little man. "It's alright buddy you can cry. Big boys cry too."

Hermione rubbed his back as he let go, tears soaking her shirt. "It's okay, love. Mummy's got you."

"Love you Mummy." Hugo said nuzzling between his parents. He grabbed Ron too so he was safe.

"I love you, Hugo," Hermione whispered, holding him while her forehead was on Ron's shoulder.

Ron reached over and put his arm around her too. "Can I come in?" Rose asked softly. Hermione looked up and nodded, holding her arm out for Rose.

Rose got in the middle she held her brother and just enjoyed her family again. "Love you three." Ron said holding them all.

"Love you," Hermione kissed Ron. "And you," she kissed Hugo's head. "And you," she kissed Rose's cheek. Rose smiled and took hold of some of Ron's shirt. Hugo took hold of Hermione's. They laid there as a family and all knew things would be ok.


End file.
